totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Hook, Line, and Screamer
The campers go through a challenge where they are forced to survive a real horror movie. A "psycho killer" is picking them off one by one with the exception of two experts. The winner of the challenge is the last one standing. However, the challenge takes a frightening twist when somebody encounters a real killer. In the end, another person leaves the island for fearing someone who wasn't the killer. Plot The episode opens with the remaining eight campers watching a scary horror movie, in which a man with a chainsaw and a hook terrorizes his victims. Duncan, Gwen and Izzy are the only ones who enjoy the movie while DJ is mortified by the gruesome scenes. After the movie, Izzy says she loves scary movies and jumps into Owen's arms, leading to both Duncan and DJ giving Owen a thumbs up for having Izzy in his arms. Duncan then pulls out a hook, frightening an already terrified DJ even more. In the confessional, DJ is incensed with Duncan, telling him it was not cool. Afterwards, Duncan and Gwen share their love for horror movies by referencing scenes from their favorite movie: Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror. However Heather is unimpressed by the "mindless" movie and wonders aloud what their next challenge will be while Geoff wonders where Chris is. Moments later, the campers see Chris and Chef, with frightened looks on their faces, getting on the Boat of Losers with their luggage and hastily leaving the island. Owen then finds a bag left behind along with a newspaper that has an article about an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. DJ thinks it seems real, but Heather dismisses the whole thing as another stunt by Chris. Owen then points out that Chris, in his hurry to leave, forgot his hair gel. DJ is terrified by the situation and Duncan just makes it worse for him with the hook again. DJ then has the feeling they are being watched. Moments later, the scene shifts to Chris, who is watching the contestants with the aid of a number of monitor screens. Chris explains that tonight's show will focus on the campers struggling to survive the wrath of a killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Back on the island, Gwen says they need a game plan to survive, but Heather says she's going off to apply a facial mask. Gwen strongly disagrees with Heather's plan and says the first rule of slasher films is to never go off alone. Heather replies that this might be true if she were in a movie, but they are just getting punked by Chris. As Heather leaves, Izzy muses that she is sealing her fate and makes a throat cutting gesture to indicate what she thinks. Gwen gets the others to join her at the bonfire site to talk strategy, but Izzy grabs Owen to one side and the two head out in the woods together. Owen tells Izzy about the time he won a hot dog eating competition when he ate one hundred and ninety eight hot dogs, impressing Izzy. But after the story, Owen tries to remember why they shouldn't be in the woods. Back at the bonfire site, Gwen goes over the survival rules such as not going off on their own, not going into the woods alone and never make out in the woods or they will die in there. Gwen asks where Owen and Izzy have gone to and Duncan replies that they are breaking rules one through three. Back in the woods Owen realizes that the couples who are making out get killed first. But Izzy points out that they are not making out. However, in an act of spontaneity, Owen and Izzy jump into some bushes nearby and start making out even as a figure looking like the escaped killer nears the area. Moments later, the two run from the area screaming with the figure running after them. After a short chase, Owen falls off the edge of a cliff and hits a goat, fire hydrant, cactus, a plunger that sets off explosives and a campfire before hitting the bottom. Izzy follows him with the same sounds ringing out as she descends and lands on Owen. Moments later, the killer approaches them and Owen pushes Izzy in the direction of the killer to save himself. Owen runs away and a few moments later, he enters the tent where Chris is monitoring what is going on. Chris explains that the "killer" is actually Chef in disguise and that the main challenge to "survive". Izzy laughs about it on her way to Owen, saying it was a good one. Owen laughs too trying to make it better by joking about it, which Izzy doesn't buy. Owen realizes it's not working as she's still on the part where he pushed her into the escaped killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Owen asks if he's getting to second base. Izzy shakes her head. "Is he getting to first base?" Izzy shakes her head. He then asks, "Is he getting up to bat?", to which she punches him in the head. Chris sends Chef out to do more terrorizing and back at the bonfire, Gwen continues to go over the plan for surviving by showing the figures she has drawn on a chart and notices DJ and Geoff are missing, which Duncan says they went to the washroom. At the washroom, DJ begs Geoff not to leave no matter what and Geoff agrees to stay. However, Geoff is lured away by the sound of an ice cream truck (courtesy of Chris) and when DJ sees Heather wearing a lime green facial mask and towels, he screams and runs at the same time. After running over hills, off a cliff, through the base of the lake, down the Dock of Shame, and into Chris's tent, DJ is brought to his senses when Izzy slaps him across the face. Chris tells DJ the truth about the killer and points out DJ bailed out without even encountering Chef in disguise. But DJ protests that Heather's appearance is scary as well. Gwen enters the washroom through the hole DJ made earlier when he ran away and asks Heather if she is okay since she heard DJ scream. Heather says she is fine and wants a shower without Gwen around. After Gwen leaves, Heather goes to enter the shower, but is terrified to see the killer standing a few feet away. A short time later, in Chris's tent, Chris lectures a bug eyed Heather that if she had paid attention to the rules of a scary movie about not going off alone, she'd still be in the game. At the bonfire, Gwen asks where Leshawna has gone and when Duncan says she went to get some food in Chef's kitchen. Gwen sighs and crosses out Leshawna's figure on her chart. In the kitchen, Leshawna grabs a plate of brownies and hears her name being whispered followed by the killer appearing. Leshawna talks tough at first, but ultimately runs off and winds up in the tent with Chris and the other people eliminated. However, she laughs it off, claiming that she didn't see it coming. Chris points out that challenging the killer was crazy, but she scored points for bringing some brownies to everyone. Outside, Geoff is still looking for the ice cream truck he heard earlier. He gets tapped on the shoulder by the killer, to which Geoff asks if he's seen the ice cream truck. After several seconds of obliviousness, Geoff finally realizes who's behind him and screams. Moments later, Chef deposits a wide eyed Geoff in the tent with Chris and the others where DJ chastises Geoff for leaving him earlier. For Gwen, she's frustrated that no one listened to her and if they did, they would still be in the challenge. Talk turns to Duncan's pyromania side, which he sets Gwen's chart on fire. When Gwen goes to get water, she notices Duncan is missing. She gets so mad that she decides to forget about the killer and go to get a sandwich. Hearing his name being whispered, Duncan makes his way down to the dock and encounters the killer. Duncan hurls a chair, a canoe, a life preserver, a surf board and a fish at the killer before watching the chainsaw cut into the dock just in front of him. Duncan grabs the chainsaw from him and prepares to see who's behind the mask. Elsewhere, Gwen is eating a sandwich at the dining hall when a shadowed figure carrying a chainsaw and a hook approaches her, but Gwen is not frightened. Meanwhile, Duncan, carrying the mask, and Chef enter Chris's tent and everyone notices that Gwen is about to deal with the another killer. But with Chef in the tent, they realize that Gwen is in the kitchen with a real psycho killer. As they run in a hurry to save Gwen, she talks to the killer as if he is an actor, telling him to invest in a dental plan and toothpaste. Moments later, Chris and the others arrive and yell to Gwen that she's facing the real killer. Gwen screams and kicks the killer in the face several times. Upset by this treatment, the killer leaves, muttering that he was treated better in prison as Gwen is congratulated by Duncan for her actions with a high five. Afterwards, Chris states that it is agreed that Gwen receives invincibility for this challenge due to her actually beating a real killer. On the other hand, DJ is unanimously chosen to be eliminated by Chris since he freaked out without meeting the killer. After a group hug, he walks the Dock of Shame and leaves the island while the killer, watching from nearby, repeatedly whispers "Total Drama Island" before he whines about his sore nose, and asks if he's bleeding. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama (Season 1)